Obsidian Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào
Akagi's secret weapon, developed as a younger puppet master, his Obsidian Secret Technique is really a gathering of twelve powerful warriors killed by Akagi. All from distant lands, their powers and abilities are widely feared. Akagi went on a spree, murdering twelve S-Rank Shinobi in order to create the ultimate puppet set. Once killed, he transformed each into his own personal weapon. Each puppet has a specific use. And it is rare that he has to use more than two at a time. In such a case, he is capable of using all twelve, despite only have ten fingers. Akagi mostly pairs his puppets since they work perfectly together. All of his puppets are equipped with his deadly poison. Also, to accompany their individual powers, Akagi equipped each with a different weapon set. The Shēngxiào are sealed on various tattoos on his body. What makes his puppets unique is that they each represent a personality. His mastery over puppetry caused him to transfer emotions and his subconscious split personalities through his chakra threads onto his Androids. And so, they speak and act as if they are alive. Each with their own unique voice and personality. People would never guess that they are simply automatons due to their lively nature. And Akagi has no idea that it is his subconscious that controls his puppets. Tho he can consciously control them. Each puppet, he can control with a thread, and they will come to life. This is also a very sad occurrence. Even though he holds full conversations with his puppets, which they all answer back, anyone who knows of his technique and his personality understands Akagi is simply talking with himself. He suffers from multiple personality disorder, which channels itself through each puppet taking on a different personality. And with each puppet, it becomes an entirely different being. Although they talk and act human, deep inside, the puppets understand they are just puppets. But Akagi does not know himself. He believes them to actually be people. Even in in battle where he constantly controls them, Akagi will think they are just really close friends and family. Appearances Moneynew.600.159627.jpg Moneynew.240.158680.jpg layout_30_12_12_cg_05_02_13_by_moneynew-d5ubao8.jpg Moneynew.600.159628.jpg Moneynew.600.159629.jpg Moneynew.600.159754.jpg Ox Snake, regarded as lady of ālaya-vijñāna (阿頼耶識, araya-shiki), was a master assassin at a young age. She retained her youthful beauty, including her green hair and emerald eyes. A bubbly, murderous, child whose shiny outlook on life masked an inside filled with darkness and hatred. She was made with a lighter wood to help with lightweight purposes. Snake is used less for direct battle and more for infiltrating and sneak attacks. She has a high societal status in Iwagakure, as she is a high ranked member of Iwa's Tsukagami Clan. She is usually cloaked in a dark shroud with a hood that covers her head. But underneath is a royally dressed teenager that could pass as living. Snake is a bubbly girl who represents Akagi's lost childhood, yet murderous side. Always jumping and twirling, she is alive to have fun, plain and simple. She often teases Akagi and Ox when they choose to avoid trouble. At the same time, Snake can be flirtatious at times. Chasing after men of power and questionable morals. She enjoys her job and loves to kill more than anything else. She feels no remorse for the lives she takes and will complete a mission at all cost. When it comes to Akagi, she takes on an older sister role. Protecting him before anyone else. This causes her to stay near Akagi just in case she has to tunnel out of danger. Her voice rings a glee one no longer hears in a world as cold as this. Our Sweet Lady Kakuremino: Snake was blessed with two gifts, one of three puppets to do so. Her first gift is a masterful cloaking technique capable of going beyond the physical realm. Even ones strongest intangibility technique had extensive drawbacks. Mujitsu must be activated by the softening of the bodily tissue within the individual, therefore allowing for a much more flexible body structure, which subsequently provides the ability for its transfer to the spiritual realm with less chakra. This transference takes place through the activation of Yin Release within the body, which the body is subsequently flooded with, causing the physical body to be layered with the force of the dark, therefore disallowing any physical energy to interact with it. This absence of interaction takes place due to the properties of Yin, which create a field, akin to that of Genjutsu, causing all physical matter outside the radius of his body to be incapable of actually being used to "fuel" this spiritual energy's existence, as the body's internal structure does the same. However, with this, there is also a time limit that must be followed by the individual who uses it. This is due to the spiritual energy "consuming" the physical matter within the body, restoring it to equilibrium as time passes. For this reason, the technique loses potency as time passes by; though, if used by certain members correctly, it can be a potent weapon nonetheless. Although connected to his Chakra threads, She could use it to turn Akagi himself intangible. Her second gift is the ability to construct daggers from her chakra. These daggers are extremely sharp and created for high speed combat and assassination. A majority of her attacks involve trickery and deceit. Throwing intangible daggers to mask her real movement. Similar to her sister, Rabbit, she is fond of throwing her daggers as a method of pining. Snake's accuracy is said to be matched by few. Hew dagger throwing skills have caught targets who have well escaped possible ranges. She can curve her daggers and manipulate their size and shape for a variety of purposes. Willing daggers into existence also serves as a powerful defense mechanism, meaning she is never without a weapon. Manipulating her daggers mentally is possible although she chooses not to, as it interferes with their throwing speed. As with all her siblings, her daggers are composed with a unique mixture of spiritual energy. By coating their exterior with larger amounts of Yin, her weapons are able to touch the "substantial body" within all living creatures. Even those without physical form exist in said realm. Their spiritual bodies reside in that area, formless and shifting to their will. Her daggers are able to cause damage as if it had pierced flesh and blood, turning techniques which use elemental transformation or intangibility useless. When those who transform revert, they will find the area wounded as if they received physical damage. Also, her weapons hold a strong advantage over attacks and defenses whose composure are mostly Yin. As a will based ability, Akagi has been able to restrain and withhold transformed tailed beast with massive nails that pierce through their skin, pinning their substantial body. Her fighting style resembles that of Ansatsuken (暗殺拳?, literally "assassination fist"). She uses quick and precise strikes to overwhelm an opponent as well as go for an instant kill. She holds knowledge of an enemies weakest points, choosing acupuncture as a weapon. Because of her purpose, she is well equipped with the most rounds of poisonous senbon within her arms and legs. She was also built with multiple guns, including her feet, palms, arms, legs, mouth and eyes. Even her hair contains the deadly poison, which she combines with numerous Hair techniquesNeedle Hell. Besides Senbon, she can fire out poisonous clouds of smoke as well as regular smoke. But her smoke holds a more devastating purpose. It induces a powerful hallucinogenic which causes an opponent to live in an illusion similar to that of a genjutsu. It is both odorless, colorless and tasteless. Allowing for stealthy kills. Horse Horse was a shinobi who grew up with Akagi. A master puppeteer, The Kazekage recognized them both as Puppetry prodigies. Horse, himself, focused more on manipulating weaponry, creating a number of dances which involved metallic swords. Together, Akagi and Horse helped Sunagakure defend itself against strong enemies. Both members of Scorching Sand, his superiors had Akagi slaughter Horse in cold blood to further deaden his emotions as well as increase his ties to Sunagakure. But out of respect, they preserved Horse's immense power by immortalizing him as a puppet. Horse wears royal, aristocratic cloths, showing his personal connection to to Akagi.... Horse is a controversial personality type. He is nothing more than what Akagi remembers his best friend as. Someone quiet and aloof, yet loving and caring. This causes Horse to constantly complain about fighting, choosing to end it quickly and relax later... Horse is a long distance puppet whose battle style makes him an excellent manipulator of the battlefield. Horse's aspect is arrow. He can create and manipulate arrows whose compositions are similar to metallic but spiritual in nature. Although he has control of their size, Horse prefers to keep a design that resembles long bow arrows. Horse ....He attaches chakra threads to each arrow which he uses to gain full control of their trajectory. Also setting up razor chakra threads as a way to skewer his opponent... Horse.(Chinese.Zodiac).600.847846.jpg Monkey Monkey was a... Monkey is a silly man. Utterly childish and oblivious.. Hands of Sozin: Monkey was gifted with a hidden technique long sought after by his superiors. Hand of Sozin grants Monkey the ability to conjure two unique gauntlets from his chakra. These gauntlets grant him an excessive amount of Thermal Manipulation. A power stemming from the seals imprinted upon his gauntlets, he uses his spiritual energy to both absorb heat through the blue seal on his left palm and control it through a red seal on his right palm. With an absence of heat, cold and ice is left in its presence. Monkey also has an aura that can increase and decrease temperature, transforming his battlefield to an icy tundra or scorching desert. He can use Hands of Sozin to transform his chakra into massive amounts of heat as well. Monkey is able to concentrate his heat manipulation for various supportive purposes. By transforming its state of matter, Monkey can negate or manipulate water release techniques. In an absence of heat, Monkey leaves cold and ice in his presence. Allowing him to freeze an opponent or target. A flash freeze attack. Monkey can also channel his heat through his body and weaponry through attacks, or use it as a way to stop an incoming weapon. Increasing his heat will cause those around him to melt and even liquefy. Overall, he is gifted a control over atmospheric pressure. Using his Thermal Manipulation, Monkey can regulate the temperature of his surroundings. He also has the ability of regulating Akagi's temperature so his insides do not melt. Even Amaterasu's burning flames become a chilled gust of energy. Monkey uses his mastery of temperature to gain control of Hot and cold air. Sending scorching winds and freezing flashes over wide distances. Air falls under his will. Monkey's powers incinerate that in his presence as well as freezes until easily shattering levels. Cursing organic beings to suffer from harsh frostbite in a matter of seconds. His touch is extremely damaging. Manipulating atmospheric pressures granted him a level of control over earth's natural weather. Monkey's true mastery extends to the creation of a new element known as, Ice-Fire Release. The same flames that engulf comets that race across the skies fall under Akagi's command. Monkey can create this icy blue fire and manipulate it at regular Fire Release levels. Firing blast and balls, and using shape transformations to manipulate its form. The Ice Fire burns at an absolute zero degree level. And unlike ice, it actively spreads. Engulfing everything until it freezes all in it's path. Monkey can control his Ice-Fire even cancelling it out. His Ice-Fire can combat the hottest of Fire Release, actually freezing flames in mid-motion. Monkey's body engulfs itself in ice-fire when his powers are activated. His manipulation of Ice-Fire solely depends on his imagination. He usually mimics fire release techniques. Besides Ice-Fire, Monkey is gifted with a massive bo-staff. He fights with an elegance not seen for ages, twisting and turning mid-air. But his fighting is more for defense rather than offense. Creating openings for him to use his powers. Monkey is given multiple blasters among his body. However, they do not fire the usual blast of senbon and weaponry. He is equipped with canisters that release an extremely cold fluid. Nearly reaching Liquid Helium, Monkey is able to release blast of cold that can flash freeze all in it's path. Monkey's abilities over the cold and heat span over entire battlefields, making him a deadly force to encounter. Sheep Calling a Shinigami From Work: Scythes As with all his siblings, his scythes are composed with a unique mixture of spiritual energy. By coating their exterior with larger amounts of Yin, his weapons are able to touch the "substantial body" within all living creatures. Even those without physical form exist in said realm. Their spiritual bodies reside in that area, formless and shifting to their will. His scythes are able to cause damage as if it had pierced flesh and blood, turning techniques which use elemental transformation or intangibility useless. When those who transform revert, they will find the area wounded as if they received physical damage. Also, his weapons hold a strong advantage over attacks and defenses whose composure are mostly Yin. As a will based ability, Akagi has been able to restrain and withhold transformed tailed beast with massive nails that pierce through their skin, pinning their substantial body. Although Sheep is a stationary fighter, Akagi fitted him with multiple weapons and contraptions. Attached to his wrist are two immensely hot flame throwers meant to reduce all into ash. Attached next to his blasters are smoke canisters which expel large amounts of gasoline to increase his flames power. An explosive fire that melts steel. While channeling his wind release nature, it can further increase his fire. Further increasing it's already extreme levels. Sheep is also equipped with large Gauntlets. They are used in conjunction with his wind release. By channeling wind through each, they can amplify sound waves. The sound waves caused by the melody arm can then be manipulated, and directed with chakra causing more damage. They can also bring on blurred vision, dizziness, as well as paralysing the target of jutsu that are dealt by this weapon. Because his arms movements will produce similar effects, and he uses his arm to manipulate his paper, opponents initially are faced with a two fold attack. While avoiding his paper creations, powerful sound waves are fired out to distort all around while causing damage. This means attack become nearly impossible to avoid, if not let alone survive. Sheep is also able to destroy objects by sending Sonic blast through contact. Akagi often used this technique to destroy other puppets. Sheep's amplified sound has yet to reach a true limit, making it an extremely powerful ability. Especially when combined with his Paper Manipulation. Techniques Rooster Rooster is a smaller, more fragile bionic puppet meant for defensive purposes. Just as she was in real life, Rooster is a girl with long graceful purple hair. She is covered in royal kimono's and robes. Her eyes black with a mystic emptiness. Rooster's hands are covered in white bandages which are key for her power. Rooster is a woman that cannot be read easily. Her weapon of choice is a Khakkhara which Rooster can use for protection. Rooster is a shy personality who refuses to speak to anyone. She speaks from behind her sleeves and cannot hold eye contact for a large amount of time. Snake constantly belittles and teases Rooster, but will protect her from outside threats. Even offering to take her shopping. Rooster speaks with strict honorifics. Referring to her enemies as -San, and even asking if they are alright. Some joke that she is in love with Ox, which is seen from her blushes and refusal to look him in the eye without fainting. In battle, if angered, Rooster becomes a sadist not afraid to claim the lives of all in her path. Guidance of a Mother's Spirit: Like her elder brother, Ox, she is able to create constructs from chakra. However, her constructs revolve around shields of various details. Rooster's shields are metallic in appearance, yet spiritual in composure. Their designs range from shields throughout history. Some take shape as actual metallic shields used by royal knights while others are multiple circles with rotating markings composed entirely of energy. Her shields that are actually existing shields rather than rotating chakra contain incredible defensive power. Depending on Akagi's willpower and his own inner strength, her shields will reflect it. His power leads to her shields becoming an Absolute Defense. Her shields hold no limit in size variations and, with Akagi's mastered puppetry, can manifest throughout her immediate area. However, she has a required distance for her shields to manifest away from her person. Rooster's shields are mentally controlled, sometimes through physical movement. Rooster can create multiple shields in different locations and continuously manipulate their position. Her shields offensive abilities revolve around concussive hits. Rooster's shields are powerful defenses against physical and spiritual attacks. It is her ability that compliments Ox's Drills. And together, they create an absolute offense and defense. Rooster usually prepares for this by creating multiple shields behind one another to lessen an attack until it reaches her strongest shield, which she cleverly places last. Rooster is a defensive puppet. She is mostly positioned around targets of high priority. For example, her master and vital mission objectives. Since she requires sight of her target, Akagi found a way to bypass her necessity of sight. With a unique mark, those marked can call upon a shield in dire times. However, those shields are powered by the marked users will power and chakra. Meaning moments of doubt and fear weakens their defense exponentially. So far, Akagi and her siblings each are imprinted with said mark. She can place marks via touch. Guidance of a Mother's Spirit creates a battle of willpower. An attack with a stronger resolve will usually break through her shields. Rooster can blast her shields at high speeds, creating massive concussive damage. Rooster crafted a fighting style around such a concept. Each punch or kick, her body fires a small shield. Because it followed a physical movement, it contains high amounts of power able to easily shatter bones. Attacks which sweep fire shields sideways that cut. Her shield blast are extemely powerful and useful. These shield throws can also occur sideways, utilized their highly sharp edges to cut through most objects. Also, her shields mimic a unique metallic property. When thrown sideways, her shields bounce from target to target as well as between surfaces. Rooster has manifested shields for a wide variety of supportive purposes. A shield that can block out the sun or one able to protect her sibling from the elements. Her shields are able to grow in size even after they are blasted, growing large enough to hit a tailed beast and push it backwards. The more force a physical attack, the stronger said blast will be released. A combination of high speed attacks creates a barrage of shields blasting at her targets. With a continuous connection, and Akagi constantly feeding his own energy, he can repair her shields nearly instantly. However, powerful damage drains from his sources at a quicker rate. Rooster is also implanted with various weapons.... Tenma.Momiji.600.1188278.jpg 5688-24237177.jpg 558085.jpg Tenma.Momiji.full.861157.jpg Tiger Destruction From An Ancient Heart: Tiger's gift is a combination of two beautiful blessings. First, during his human life, Tiger was born with explosive blood. A trait which allowed him to create massive blast. But after his capture and transformation, Akagi used it to create an even stronger use. Tiger is able to create large missiles. Akagi's chakra form the metallic casings that house Tiger's extremely potent explosive chakra....Missiles of various sizes...various blast power.....Through his unique fire-release, Tiger can release heat seeking missiles... Rat An Ancient Princess: Cloth.... Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan: Really Kuraokami Uchiha, Rat was blessed with both the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. Akagi's immense mastery of his threads allows him to create a spiritual, mental and physical bond/domination with minimal strings. After turning Kura into a human puppet, he gained access to all of her abilities. Including the Sharingan's basic uses. First, he has access to the Eye of Insight (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan). By connecting a chakra thread to her Optic Nerve, he is able to create a connection which allows him to see the Sharingan through her eyes. This of course requires him to close his eye(s). Through her sight, he can see the color of chakra, Chakra flow and an incredible clarity of perception. SO much so he can react with his puppets nearly instantly, and have them, ESPECIALLY Dragon, fight with unforeseen mastery. Rat and Dragon become the ultimate pair with her sharingan and his immense Taijutsu mastery. Kura's usage of the sharingan allows him to track fast-moving objects as well as predictive sort of abilities. Using the sensory abilities gives Akagi a better sense of his surrounding, which grants him utilization of his puppets and traps. He can manipulate a battlefield with his other puppets and use Rat to see any immediate dangers. Akagi can also use Rat's sharingan to follow hand seal movements, bukijutsu users, other puppeteer's and taijutsu techniques which could damage his puppets. His puppets fight in smoke/poison smoke. Meaning he often lacks sight of what is occurring with Rat always by his side, he is able to have his puppets fight in smoke while keeping track of each. Akagi can share Rat's perception with others through connecting his threads to others. Rat's second class ability is Genjutsu, following an Illusionist kind of style. Before Rat, Akagi had a mastery of Genjusu. With his possession of this puppet, he could channel his prowess through her eyes. Akagi can activate her sharingan to use genjutsu and achieve The Eye of Hypnotism (催眠眼, Saimingan). Because Akagi only witnessed Kura use genjutsu and Tsukuyiomu, those are the only other offensive uses he knows of Rat. Akagi does not need to connect his eyesight to hers for Genjutsu, although it will make it easier. Because of this, he usually has Rat with him when walking around just in case he needs to hypnotize a person. Rat is the REASON why no one knows what Akagi looks like. As long as Rat is in his presence, he will use her skills in genjutsu to erase a persons memory of him. He has such a mastery over Rat's genjutsu, he is able to combat an Uchiha. Rat's basic Genjutsu revolve in knock-out's, hypnotism and subtle hints. Akagi also managed to use Rat's evolved eye to activate Tsukuyomi. The very jutsu used on him during their battle. With Tsukuyomi, Akagi will trap his opponent in a deadly, forceful genjutsu capable of knocking an opponent out and causing massive psychological damage. However, he lacks the blood nor control to manipulate a persons perception of time. Instead, he can only use it to cause psychological trauma capable of forcing his opponents into coma's. Rat's Tsukuyomi releases silent whispers around the two bodies. Akagi's red threads flare with an unforeseen fire. Soon, blood pools their area and starts to clot. Consuming their immediate vicinity. Blood everywhere. The clouds became husk of blood, the ground covered in blood. Blood seeping through their every hole. Blood squirming around Akagi. Squirming...A closer look would reveal that it was not blood which squirmed. But thousands of tiny centipedes rustling throughout. Consuming Akagi as he disappeared. The blood red centipedes rustled with thunder. Slowly crawling up legs, coming from the insides of body. The moon transformed into centipedes. The clouds of centipedes rained centipedes. Everywhere, all biting and pinching. Akagi no longer visible. Outside noises clouded by rustling insect whispers. All whispering one thing. Fear.Death. Repeat. Fear. Death. Repeat. Thousands, billions, trillions, One. A massive Centipede larger than life, but smaller than death circled him as its children start to consume people slowly. Frozen in fear. Frozen in death. Repeat. Frozen in fear. Frozen in Death. Repeat. The massive Centipede launches itself at his target and consumes them into an eternal darkness. With Rat's eyes, he can also free others of genjutsu and enter himself in another persons genjutsu through careful chakra control with his threads. Because he is not an Uchiha, Akagi has NO knowledge of these two techniques. However, they are there in Kura's eyes. If someone happens to come along and tell Akagi of her abilities or the potential of the techniques....... Asura8787.png asura_saeki_55364.jpg Greek_Tragedy1.png Techniques Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Hellish Centipede Genjutsu Genjutsu: Sharingan Tsukuyomi: Revolves around Centipedes... Dragon A Demonic Warrior Enters: Dragon holds an immense mastery of leg-based taijutsu, enough to surpass masters twice his generation. This puppet is an absolute weapon for close quarters fighting. If its taijutsu does not finish off his target, its touch surely will. His speed is on par with martial art masters. He can appear as simple flashes, seemingly teleporting from one location to another. His movements are elegant and flowing. No wasted steps, and every action accounted for. Even in times where his balance has been compromised, he is able to quickly recover with amazing acrobats. He mastered Body Flicker which allowed him to move freely in flashes. Because of his composure, Dragon holds an immense degree of strength. Able to effortlessly cut through rock, Dragon is a puppet meant for devastating an opponent. He uses an art which relies heavily on kicks and sways. Almost a dance, Dragon's feet are his ultimate weapons. The balls of his feet hold a denser metal which allow for monstrous concussive attacks. A single kick can send Kumogakure's massive animals soaring. With Dragon, Akagi was able to hold off a Jinchuuriki during its rage. Dragon also has knowledge of other fighting styles such as Strong Fist and other Hard martial arts. With his immense speed and strength, Dragon becomes a warring demon, able to easily incapacitate a large number of enemies in seconds. At full power, his attack become nothing more than blurs. Dragon's aspect is Cannon....He can fire cannon balls of various sizes at incredible speeds.... Dragon.(Chinese.Zodiac).600.847848.jpg Pig From A clan deep within Kusagakure developed an ancient technique passed down a specific blood. This technique struck such a similarity to the God Of Shinobi's very own blessing that clans from all over sought it. This hiden kept their clan safe for centuries. Even till this day, their family lives in utter peace surrounded by a mystic forest of Bamboo. It is their bamboo which grants them power. A hiden that focuses around creating and growing Bamboo even in lifeless areas. Such a clan possesses earth and water natures as well as a strong life force. A Distant Land: A Distant Land allows the user to hold an absolute control over Bamboo. From creating weapons to massive forest for those who wish to invade. Pig uses it as a method of creating his infinite staff's and spears. Bamboo shoots tend to be stronger than reinforced steel, yet flexible enough to bend without snapping. Making Bamboo weaponry and creations both versatile and powerful. When used by a member of this clan, their bamboo is reinforced with their chakra. Allowing it to easily slice through metal and utterly shatter rock. Very few techniques can stop their bamboos. And armies have fallen to their weaponry. Even their supplementary bamboo creations such as houses and walls can withstand S-Rank jutsu. Techniques Mogaribue (虎落笛, Winter wind whistling through a bamboo fence) is a unique illusion. Pig begins by creating a bamboo flute that creates a brilliant song when played, a song with chakra carefully infused. A sound based illusion that grows stronger when played surrounded by a bamboo forest. The genjutsu takes multiple forms. Stronger users follow a tradition of summoning a mist illusion that surrounds their huge forest. Causing those who walk in to become lost. When combined with their warriors, fighting while hearing such a song becomes nearly impossible. Chimaki (粽, Rice dumplings steamed in bamboo leaves) Souzu (添水, water-filled bamboo tube in Japanese garden which clacks against a stone when emptied) Bamboo Grove Technique (篁の術, Takamura no Jutsu) Dog The Third Day of Sleep: Crosses.... Rabbit Vibrant Show of an Undying Hero: Rabbit's Vibrant Show of an Undying Hero is an ability that allowed Akagi to single handily erase a village. Rabbit is able to convert chakra into incalculable amounts of nails and manipulate each at will. Massive amounts of nails individually serving his every wish. Physical movements as a guide, millions of nails instantly birthed into existence. Rabbit is also able to manipulate her nails through mental order. Rabbit's nails are harder than high quality steel. Their sizes vary from microscopic to village dwarfing, both just as easy to control. At full power, Rabbit's nail techniques rival that of an infamous monstrous Demon. Able to completely clear a targets body of flesh. While pinning a fly to a wall by it's wings. Tidal wave's of nails or condensed shrapnel explosions. Intricate and complex formations that rival actual objects such as hands, arms, shields, and other imaginative objects in a matter of seconds. Or firing a single nail from thin air. Like her siblings, it's power depends solely on Akagi's will. Rabbit's use of Nails are entirely dark in nature. Mostly for torture and humiliation, she is a monster who prefers crucifixion, further enhancing her relationship with Dog, puppet of crosses. She can fire nails at speeds capable of clearly ripping through metal. Their extremely fast firing rate, which surpasses that of Dog's missile firing rate yet almost match's Akagi's guns, makes her nails almost impossible to evade.Formations of larger nails hold great defensive purposes as well. Rabbit strategically uses her nails to pin down targets, firing her nails at their limbs. Ripping through flesh and bone easily. Larger nails which move at such speeds carry enough force to break through maximum defenses while causing catastrophic damage. Rabbit's secret technique eliminated an entire village at once. Rabbit uses a stationary fighting style, manipulating her nails mentally or with physical motions. Rabbit prefers to team up with Dog to crucify her opponents slowly but surely. She can elongate nails to create massive pain. Also, she can erupt spikes, really upside down nails, on any contacted surface. Once pinned, her nails become nearly impossible to break from. As with all her siblings, her nails are composed with a unique mixture of spiritual energy. By coating their exterior with larger amounts of Yin, her weapons are able to touch the "substantial body" within all living creatures. Even those without physical form exist in said realm. Their spiritual bodies reside in that area, formless and shifting to their will. Her nails are able to cause damage as if it had pierced flesh and blood, turning techniques which use elemental transformation or intangibility useless. When those who transform revert, they will find the area wounded as if they received physical damage. Also, her weapons hold a strong advantage over attacks and defenses whose composure are mostly Yin. As a will based ability, Akagi has been able to restrain and withhold transformed tailed beast with massive nails that pierce through their skin, pinning their substantial body. The Vibrant Introduction: Thousands to millions of nails of various sizes are created. All controlled by her. Follow mental or physical motion to attack and shred her enemies...can protect...Waves, tidal waves, massive spheres..... The Opening Scene: Creates a jungle of giant nails... The Climatic Battle: Hidden nails within the ground..... The Ultimate Ending: Rabbit's The Ultimate Ending holds true to it's name. Said to have erased an entire village in a single night, Akagi's Ultimate Ending is one rarely used. As it requires a unique set of hand seals, it begins with thunderclouds forming above her targeted area. From said cloud, it begins to rain not water, but Nails. Nails falling with flesh skewering power, sharpness and speed. Nails of all sizes crashing down. Destroying everything in her path. People impaled thousands if not millions of times. Houses crushed under massive nails.... The Anticlimactic Battle: A shield a giant nails.... Trivia *Based off of Chinese Zodiac, many of the powers his puppets hold are centered around their personality trait in each trine as well as their element and a few other aspects.